


That’s a lot of kits

by Emberfrost



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Only OCs as characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost
Summary: Some she-cat has a litter of ten kittens, the clan panics as they need supplies for a lot of kits.Or that’s what I was going for but I can’t plot.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Allegiances

Lakeclan

Leader and deputy:  
Riverstar - (grey molly w/ green eyes)  
Otterfeather - (blue grey tom w/ yellow eyes)

Medicine cats:  
Cherryshine - (yellow molly w/ blue eyes)  
Sagedust - (brown tom w/ blue eyes)

Warriors:  
Goldenheart - (yellow/brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes)  
Branchbrook - (brown tom w/ blue eyes)  
Rainflurry - (grey blue molly w/ green eyes)  
Silverglow - (grey molly w/ yellow eyes)  
Duskstorm - (grey tom w/ green eyes)  
Splashfluff - (brown molly w/ amber eyes)

Queens:  
Honeyfrost - (blue molly w/ amber eyes)  
Graykit - (gray tom w/ amber eyes)  
Brookstem - (grey molly w/ blue eyes)  
Whitekit - (white molly w/ blue eyes)  
Fernkit - (grey molly w/ green eyes)  
Cinderkit - (black tom w/ green eyes)  
Mousekit - (grey tom w/ green eyes)  
Oakkit - (white tom w/ green eyes)  
Lavenderkit - (white molly w/ blue eyes)  
Rockkit - (grey tom w/ green eyes)  
Mosskit - (black molly w/ green eyes)  
Firekit - (white tom w/ blue eyes)  
Ashkit - (grey tom w/ blue eyes)

Oakclan:  
  
Leader and deputy:  
Dapplestar (calico molly w/ amber eyes)  
Leafberry (orange tom w/ green eyes)  
  
Medicine cats:  
Ivystem (gray molly w/ green eyes)  
  
Warriors: (there isn’t only these ones I just forgot to name them all)  
Willowpetal (white molly w/ blue eyes)  
Stonebright (grey tom w/ yellow eyes)  
Oakheart (brown tom w/ brown eyes) (brown tom w/ brown eyes)  
Lavenderlight (white molly w/ blue eyes)  
Berrysnow (white tom w/ yellow eyes)  
  
Queens:  
Hollybush (black molly w/ amber eyes)  
Fernkit (grey molly w/ amber eyes)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one clan took so long. And I had like half of the ones in lakeclan in for something else. Why did I do this.


	2. Silverglow’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kits be born now

“Silverglow, Brookstem had her kits. Want to see them?” Asked Duskstorm.  
“Ok,” I said.  
“I’ll go see them too,”  
I walked towards the nursery and saw ten kits next to Brookstem. Ten. “That’s a lot of kits.”  
“We’re going to have to hunt a lot of prey to feed them all.” Duskstorm said,  
“I know,” replied Brookstem, “but don’t mind that, their so cute!”  
“I guess,” I looked at the kits squirming next to her.  
“They are,” said Duskstorm.  
“Are you sure you can take care of all of them?” I joked.  
“I’m sure I can, plus I have Branchbrook to help me, these are his kits as well y’know?” Brookstem said.  
“Ok,” I said, trying to end the conversation.  
“I should...” I zoned out and didn’t hear what she said after that.  
When I zoned back in I said, “I should go now, bye!”  
“Bye!”  
“I should go too,” said Duskstorm. Duskstorm went into the warriors den and I went on a hunt. I caught 2 mice that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but the next one will be longer.


	3. Duskstorm’s POV

I woke up and padded out into the clearing. I didn’t have any patrols that day, so I just kinda sat down in the clearing.  
“Hey Duskstorm! How are you doing?” Silverglow walked into the clearing.  
“Good, you?”  
Silverglow took some fish from the fresh-kill pile. “I’m good.”  
“We’re likely going to all have apprentices in a few moons. Y’know since there’s eleven kits in the nursery right now.”  
“Either someone is getting two apprentices, or one of them is becoming a medicine cat.”  
“Yeah. Want to go hunt?”  
“Sure. Where?”  
“The lake.” Silverglow and I walked towards the lake. We sat at the edge of the lake and watched for fish to come by. Soon I saw a shadow of a fish. I pounced on the fish and didn’t catch it. I sighed and waited for another fish. After a while another fish came by and Silverglow caught it.  
“You’d be a better mentor because you could actually catch something to show them.”  
“Don’t put yourself down. ₕₑₕₑ”  
“Hey!”  
“You did it first!”  
“Fine.” I caught a fish soon after that and we went back to camp.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. This is longer than the last chapter.


	4. Brookstem’s POV

I saw Silverglow and Duskstorm walking into camp, talking and joking together. “They are obviously in love, how do they not notice it?” I thought.  
“Hey Brookstem!” Branchbrook called.  
“Hi Branchbrook!” I replied. He walked over to me and sat down.  
“How are the kits treating you?” He said, as the kits were running all over me.  
“Help.” I said in a monotone voice.  
“Yeah.” He laughed. “Y’know, these days have been boring. I mean for conversations.” Branchbrook added.  
“It’s definitely not boring, even for conversation. Just look at Silverglow and Duskstorm.” I looked over at them and they were arguing about something. Probably something small. “That’s a bad example.”  
“I noticed that too, also very bad example.”  
“Can you take care of the kits? I’m tired.”  
“Ok”. I went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to make sure there’s only three POVs ok.  
> I have to much motivation for writing for my own good.


	5. Silverglow’s POV

“Branchbrook, Rainflurry, Silverglow, Duskstorm, You’re on the dawn patrol.” Riverstar called. I got up and walked toward the edge of camp and waited for the others. Soon enough they were there and we got going to the border.  
“Rainflurry, it’s been so long!” I said, trying to start a conversation.  
“It has.” she replied.  
“How are you doing?”  
“Good.” She obviously didn’t want to talk, so I stopped talking. The patrol was uneventful. When we went back to camp, I realized that today is the gathering! I wondered how the other clan will react to our clan doubling in size.  
  
~Time Skip to Sun High~  
  
Riverstar called out, “Goldenheart, Rainflurry, Silverglow, Duskstorm, you’re going to the gathering!” I was playing with the kits and Graykit asked “Can I go?”  
“No, you’re too young.”  
“Awww”  
  
~Time Skip to Gathering~  
  
I walked into the clearing. Soon enough I could hear chattering around me.  
“Hey, Sliverglow!”  
“Hello, Willowpetal!”  
“How are you doing?”  
“Good,” she sat down.  
The gathering started. Lakeclan was first. “Lakeclan is doing well. There has been one kit born to Honeyfrost, and ten kits born to Brookstem.”  
“Wow,” Willowpetal remarked.  
Dapplestar started, “Oakclan is doing well. Hollybush had one kit.” And that was it. We all got up and said goodbye to each other. We went back to camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to fit a romance plot and the too many kits plot at the same time. And I’m failing.
> 
> 100 hits! The ending is a little rushed but I am so excited.
> 
> I added to the allegiances.


	6. Fernkit’s POV (Lakeclan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kits become apprentices,

~Time skip to kits becoming apprentices~  
  
I was excited! I was going to become an apprentice! Once Brookstem stopped fussing over me, I started waiting for my apprentice ceremony.  
Riverstar walked up onto High-rock. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-rock for a clan meeting.”  
“I can’t wait!” I thought. I was already at the High-rock.  
Riverstar started. “Because there are so many kits, I will be splitting up the apprentice ceremonies into multiple parts. That being said, Fernkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Your mentor will be Silverglow. Lavenderkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lavenderpaw. Your mentor will be Duskstorm.”  
“Riverstar, I would like to take an apprentice, Whitekit.” Cherryshine stated.  
“Ok, Whitekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Cherryshine. That’s all for today.”  
“Fernpaw! Lavenderpaw! Whitepaw!”  
I felt so proud! I practically bounced to Silverglow. “What are we going to do first?”  
“Let’s go on a tour of the territory,” Answered Silverglow, “Duskstorm, do you and Lavenderpaw want to come too?”  
“Sure,” He replied.  
“Let’s go!” I told Silverglow. We walked into the forest.  
After a while, Duskstorm asked me and Lavenderpaw, “Stop, do you smell something?”  
“Smells like cats.” Lavenderpaw replied.  
“Yes. This is the Oakclan border. Make sure not to cross it.” Duskstorm answered. The rest of the day was very boring.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on some maps of the territories.  
> I like to imagine that they don’t have many battles because there’s only two clans.


	7. Duskstorm’s POV

Lavenderpaw is not very energetic, so I decided to go talk a walk. I had a dawn patrol the next morning and then I’ll start training Lavenderpaw on hunting. It was almost leaf-fall so I would try to focus on hunting for now, with a few fighting lessons sprinkled in.  
I stood up and stretched. I walked into the forest. Looking around, I saw a bird on the ground. I crouched and slowly walked towards it. I moved as slowly as I could and held my tail straight. When I was confident I would get the bird, I pounced. I caught it. I looked around and smelled a mouse. I looked for it and saw it, but it saw me too. “I guess even I can’t catch everything.” I thought out loud. I could imagine Silverglow saying “You say even as if your the best hunter in this clan.” or something else like that. I chuckled to myself. I looked up and saw it was about to get dark so I went back to camp.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to self: Oakclan has clan meetings in a clearing and both clans are new.
> 
> I like to think that these clans are mostly peaceful because there’s only two of them and they focus on fighting other animals like badgers or snakes.


	8. Brookstem’s POV

I settled down to start watching my kits and Honeyfrost kits becoming apprentices. I was super excited.  
Riverstar started. “Because there are so many kits, I have split up the apprentice ceremonies into multiple parts. Now, Graykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Brookstem. Cinderkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Goldenheart. Mousekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw. Your mentor will be Branchbrook. Oakkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Rainflurry.”  
So now I have a apprentice.


	9. Fernpaw’s POV

Riverstar started. “Because there are so many kits, I have split up the apprentice ceremonies into multiple parts. This is the last one Now, Rockkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rockpaw. Your mentor will be Splashfluff. Mosskit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Honeyfrost. Firekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Otterfeather. Ashkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be me.”  
I walked over to my siblings. “You’re finally all -paws!”  
They laughed a bit and then walked over to their new mentors. I walked to Duskstrom. “What will I be learning first?” I asked.  
“Hunting, follow me.” He said. He started to walk into the forest. I followed.  
“Make sure that, when hunting, you stay quiet.” He whispered after a while. I saw a mouse and walked towards it. It ran away.  
“You should crouch and walk like this,” He crouched down, keeping his tail and legs very still, “walking normally makes too much noise.”  
We trained for a while.


	10. Silverglow’s POV

It was snowing so hard even the most reckless kits in the history of the world would stay inside their den. The dawn patrol went out but other than that the entire clan was staying inside as much as possible. I could see my own breath. I looked over at the apprentice's den and saw the apprentices in a pile. “That seems warm.” I thought. I got up and tried to find a warm, not windy, part of the den. I settled in and started to fall asleep.  
I had a dream. First I woke up in the dream. I looked around and there wasn’t anyone in the den. “Everyone must be doing something.” I thought. It was snowing outside, and I walked out. It wasn’t cold at all, so that should have been my first clue this was a dream. Then I looked around and it looked like there were no trees. I could see the snow on the trees, but no trees. Clue number two that this was a dream. I looked down, and I was floating, like a Starclan cat.  
Then I woke up.


	11. Duskstorm’s POV

I woke up at sun-high and looked up and the snow outside was so tall I could probably get lost in it. I took a stick that was half in the warrior's den and half outside. I took it and started to pack down the snow. After a while, I was able to get the area right outside the den packed down enough to walk on it. I sighed and went back inside because I was not going to pack down the entire camp.  
Not without help at least.  
I almost checked if anyone was awake, but then I realized that I would need to get another stick to give them so we could pack down the snow. So, I went outside to find another stick. I looked around for a while. I found one in the snow and came back. _Then_ I checked if anyone was awake, and saw that Silverglow was half-awake. “Want to pack the snow? So it’s possible to walk on it?”  
“What?” She said, slowly waking up the rest of the way.  
_“Want to pack the snow? So it’s possible to walk on it?_ ” I repeated.  
“Ok,” she yawned. I gave her a stick and went outside. We packed close to the entire camp until we were both tired. Here is a step by step instruction on how to pack snow.  
1\. Grab your stick.  
2\. Place it on some solid ground/already packed snow.  
3\. Roll it on to unpacked snow and push it down.  
4\. Keep turning and rolling it.  
5\. Check if you can put your weight on the snow.  
6\. Repeat steps 4 and 5 until you can put your weight on the snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The instructions I put for packing snow have not been tried or tested so Idk if it works.


	12. Brookstem’s POV

I was back to warrior duties, and starting to teach a apprentice. I was happy to finally have a apprentice! My apprentice, Graypaw, was outside the apprentice’s den waiting for me. I stretched and walked over to my apprentice. “Are you ready to learn?” I asked him.  
“Yes!” He replied.  
“Ok, we will start with hunting. Follow me into the forest, we will hunt in the lake.” I told him. We walked through the slushy, melting snow, to the lake. “The lake isn’t frozen over yet, watch me.” I watched the water for fish. Once I saw one, I dived into the water and bit into the fish. I swam back up and shook off the water. “Do you have any questions?”  
Graypaw looked at the blue fish. “How did you see the fish?”  
“I watched for the shadow beforehand I dived in.”  
“Can I try?”  
“Of course.” He dove in to hunt a couple of times, and caught 2 fish. He was so happy about it!


	13. Fernpaw’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering were the Fernpaws meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! 🥳

The gathering was today, and I and the other apprentices were very excited and hoping to go!  
At sunhigh, Riverstar announced, “Fernpaw, Lavenderpaw, Graypaw, Brookstem, Splashfluff, Silverglow, and Duskstorm will go to the gathering today.  
“Yay!” I was very happy, this was my first gathering!

~Time Skip to Gathering~

I followed my mentor to the clearing.  
“Go talks with cats in the other clan.” Silverglow told me. I nodded and walked up to some cats.  
“Hi, what’s your name?” I asked one.  
“Fernpaw.” She said.  
“My names also Fernpaw.” I replied.  
“What.”  
“...So how are you doing?”  
“Good, you?”  
“Good,” we sat in awkward silence and waited for the leaders to start talking.  
Riverstar started, “We have 11 new apprentices, their names are, Graypaw, Whitepaw, Fernpaw, Cinderpaw, Mousepaw, Oakpaw, Lavenderpaw, Rockpaw, Mosspaw, Firepaw, and, Ashpaw. This Leafbare has been kind to us so far.” Dapplestar nodded and said, “We have 1 new apprentice and her name is Fernpaw. Leafbare is making the prey stay in their dens, but we are able to hunt enough food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should write.  
> My brain: Watch a video.  
> Me: I could write while listening to the video.  
> My brain: No, you won’t feel like writing anything.


	14. Silverglow’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverglow realizes she’s in love.

Silverglow was trying to sleep and thinking. She rolled around, trying to get comfy. She saw Duskstorm sleeping soundly, and wondered what he was dreaming about. “Wait a second, cats don’t think about their friends this often, wait what am I thinking!” She thought. She could feel her face getting hot. She wasn’t blushing because she is a cat and you wouldn’t even see her blush through the fur. She put her face in the moss she was sleeping on, and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short


	15. Duskstorm’s POV

I woke up and walked out to train my apprentice. Lavenderpaw was still sleeping so I went to wake her up. “Lavenderpaw, wake up.” I tried to shake her awake, but she was sleeping like a log. “Wake up! How do you sleep so well?”  
“mhhnh ₗₑₜ ₘₑ ₛₗₑₑₚ”  
“No, wake up to train.”  
“Fine,” she yawned. She stretched and got up. “What are we doing?”  
“We are going to train battling.” I said walking out of the den. We walked in the forest towards the Oakclan border. “Most animals that are a threat to us are bigger than us. So to fight one you have to attack slightly above you,” I explained “It’s always better to get back-up, but sometimes you have to attack a threat one-on-one. Pretend I’m a... a bager. What would you do? Remember to keep you claws sheathed.”  
“Oh I actually attack you?” She asked.  
“Just keep your claws sheathed” I repeated. She pawed straight on my face. I closed my eyes until she stopped. “Ow, anyway, I’ll teach you a move I call the ‘up-claw’”  
“What a name,” Lavenderpaw laughed.  
“I’m going to make a model of a bager from sticks and moss, but first I will describe it. You claw the bager’s neck, then when it winces in pain, you claw the top of it’s head.” I went to gather some moss and sticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that this part:   
> “mhhnh ₗₑₜ ₘₑ ₛₗₑₑₚ”  
> Doesn’t show properly to mobile readers. It’s supposed to look like:  
> “mhhnh let me sleep”  
> But the let me sleep parts are in tiny letters.


	16. Fernpaw’s POV

Fernpaw woke up early, before sunrise. “Why am I awake?” She thinks, listening around to try and hear what woke her. She didn’t hear anything, so she went outside to check. She didn’t see anything, so she went back inside, but even though she was tired, she could not go back to sleep. Something was off, but what? She huddled in her nest and kept a look-out. Fernpaw sighed and suddenly heard something. She went outside and looked and saw a.. bager!  
“What do I do! WHAT DO I DO!” She panicked in her mind. “The warriors’s den! I should go there to get help!” Fernpaw ran as fast as she could, but because her legs were tired, she wasn’t very fast. “BAGER!” She yelled, running into the warrior’s den.  
“W-what?” Splashfluff stammered.  
“BAGER! IN CAMP!” I yelled out as Splashfluff jumped up. She zipped pass me out into camp. I saw a few other warriors wake up, process what I said and run out of the den. I walked out and towards where I last saw it. I saw the warriors fighting the bager but decided to not fight it myself, because there are enough warriors fighting it.


	17. Duskstorm’s POV

I was sitting in the medicine den because the bager hit me.  
“Can I go outside yet?” I asked.  
“Stay in camp.” Cherryshine responded.  
“And come back here if your wound hurts.” Sagedust added.  
I had noticed that Silverglow was being more distant. She was talking to me a lot less than usual. I wondered if I did something wrong, so I went to talk to someone else to see if i did. Splashfluff was eating a mouse so I waited till she was done and walked up to her.  
“Hey, do you know why Silverglow is talking to me less?”  
She shrugged and said “No.”  
“Huh, I’ll go ask her.” I replied  
“You should.” She said. I walked away to find Silverglow.


	18. Fernpaw’s POV

I finished training for the day and was laying in camp. I was bored and had nothing to do. I decided to go to the medicine den and see if they need anything. “Hello.” I said.  
“Hello, do you need anything?” Cherryshine asked.  
“No, do you need anything?” I replied.  
“Can you get poppy seeds? There are some poppies right outside camp.”  
“Ok, I will.” I walked outside of the den. I found a patch of poppies and took some leaves to carry the seeds in. I carefully picked the seeds out of the flowers and put them in the leaves. I walked back to camp as carefully as possible so no seeds fall out. “Do you need anything else?” I asked.  
“No, we have everything we need right now.” Sagedust replied.


	19. Brookstem’s POV

I was sitting in the warriors den, considering if I should retire to the elders den. No one had been in there since Winterleaf died. I sighed and walked up to Riverstar to tell her. “Hello, Riverstar.”  
“Hello, Brookstem. Do you need anything?” She replied.  
“No. I want to retire.”  
“Oh, ok. I’ll get one of the apprentices to make a nest. If you want.”  
“No, I’ll just take my nest from the warriors den.” I went to move my nest. 


	20. Silverglow’s POV

“Hey!” Duskstorm called to me.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I noticed that you haven’t been talking to me much. Did I do something wrong?”  
“Huh, I guess I’ve just been busy,” I replied, “Do you want to hunt?”  
“Sure.”  
I open my mouth to check for any scent, and scented a vole. I crouched down and inched towards it until I was close enough to pounce. I caught the vole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting to get bored writing this. i will update way less often, if at all


End file.
